amor escogido
by obito-no-tenshi
Summary: el consejo le impone que se tiene que casar, los hermanos de gaara le ayudaran a escoger. con quien de las 3 chicas se casara. (es mi primer fic)


Amor escogido.

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de la arena, como todos los días el kazekage estaba en su oficina leyendo, firmando papeles, asignando misiones.

Hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Gaara- que serán esos gritos de donde vienen.

Los gritos venían de la sala de temari

Temari- ya le he dicho que no. yo y kankuro elegiremos a la prometida del kazekage. Dudan que nosotros sus hermanos lo aremos bien.

Consejo- ustedes son jóvenes tiene que elegir con delicadeza a la muchacha que estará con nuestro kazekage.

Kankuro- lo aremos bien viejos tranquilos

Consejo- le daremos los detalles de las aldeas que pueden elegir

Temari- que también tenemos restricción sobre las aldeas.

Consejo- si. por el bien de la villa queremos que el kazekage se case con una joven de algún clan importante, que sea respetada, de dinero.

Kankuro- está bien aceptamos la propuesta

Temari- pero kankuro aremos infeliz a gaara

Kankuro- descuida se que gaara estará bien y muy feliz al final.

Temari- está bien. Dijo temari temiendo por el futuro de su hermano menor.

Kankuro- y cuáles son las aldeas de donde podemos escoger.

Consejo- bueno aquí tenemos una lista…

Konoha. (Hyuga. Hinata) del clan hyuga.

Kumogakure. (Yotsuki. Ami) del clan yotsuki

Y por ultimo.

Amegakure. (Okazaki. Ryuzetsu) del clan Okazaki.

Kankuro y temari- que... una joven de Amegakure?

Consejo- si ella es del clan más conocido en todas las aldeas por su especial Kekkei genkai

Temari- que está diciendo anciano.

Consejo- que si van a elegir una joven que sea la joven de Amegakure les contare el padre de ella manda Amegakure ahora y aparte ella pose el Kekkei genkai. Elemento lava.

Temari- pero… gaara tendrá que ver las fotos de esas jóvenes

Consejo- está bien aquí tiene la carpeta. Tienen plazo hasta el festival de la arena

Kankuro- pero eso es en un mes y medio como vamos hacer que en un mes y medio gaara se quiera casar con algunas de estas muchachas.

Consejo- kankuro ya está tomada la decisión tiene un mes y medio.

Gaara seguía revisando papeles hasta que unos golpes llamaron a su oficina.

Gaara- adelante. Dijo con voz de aburrimiento.

Temari- gaara necesito hablar contigo es urgente

Gaara- que pasa temari, que te tiene preocupada.

Temari- tú solo revisa estas carpetas y dime cual te llama más la atención.

Gaara- pero para que necesitas que haga eso.

Temari- tu solo has lo por favor

Gaara no siguió insistiendo, miro la primera hoja, frunció el seño y dijo.

Gaara- que ase hinata en esta carpeta

Temari- sigue revisando.

Siguió a la segunda carpeta y vio una kunoichi de Kumogakure, gaara abrió los ojos como plato y levanto una ceja inexistente.

Gaara- ella jamás para lo que sea que es esta carpeta NO.

Temari- está bien gaara dame esa carpeta.

Kankuro ven idiota.

Kankuro- que pasa temari.

Temari-gaara no quiso a la ninja de Kumogakure. Dile al consejo yo por mientras le diré a gaara lo que pasa.

Gaara que te parece la ultima carpeta.

Gaara- para que es temari

Temari- está bien te diré.

El consejo quiere que te comprometas con alguna kunoichi de estos clanes, son los clanes más importantes de sus aldeas y también reconocidas por otras.

El consejo quiere que te cases para el festival de la arena en un mes y medio. Si no te casas en esa fecha deshonraras a la aldea de la arena.

Gaara- entonces estas carpetas son los nombres de la que podría ser mi prometida?

Temari- si gaara tienes que elegir de inmediato los clanes están esperando las aceptaciones de sus respectivas hijas

Gaara- la de Amegakure

Temari- pero… pero y hinata es de konoha, porque con la de Amegakure. Entre sunagakure y Amegakure hay rivalidad entre las aldeas gaara.

Gaara- temari servirá para formar lasos entre ame y suna y aparte naruto me mataría si le quito a su hinata. Es la única opción.

Temari- gaara perdón yo no quiero que te sientas infeliz pero sé que amas más que todo ser kage.

Gaara- manda una invitación a Amegakure para que vengan los representantes del clan Okazaki.

Llegada.

2 días después.

Temari- kankuro despierta tenemos que acompañar a gaara a la puerta de la ciudad a esperar al clan Okazaki.

Kankuro- ya mujer por qué no molestas al vago de shikamaru.

Temari al escuchar eso se enfado mucho, saco su abanico en forma amenazadora

Temari- te vas a despertar o no

Kankuro- si de inmediato. Dijo kankuro pegando un salto de la cama para tomar su marioneta y partir a la puerta de suna.

Kankuro- estás listo para ver a tu futura esposa gaara. Hei temari y la joven que viene para acá con nosotros sabe que gaara la eligió.

Temari- si sabe su padre se lo dijo desde el primer momento solo espero de que a gaara le agrade

Kankuro- eso espero por fin la veremos no te emociona eso gaara

Gaara- no para nada no me importa nada solo que terminemos luego con esto.

Temari- gaara tienes que ser más tierno o si no le darás miedo.

Gaara- pero temari como are no entiendo nada de lo que llaman amor temari por favor ayúdame.

Temari- está bien gaara pero tendrás que obedecer en todo usaremos un jutsu especial para yo poder escuchar lo que hablas con ella y yo poder responder para que no eches a perder a la única candidata que elegiste gaara.

Kankuro- oye gaara como la escogiste si ella era la única que no tenía foto en la carpeta.

Gaara- fue por…

Kankuro lo interrumpió

Kankuro- a veo que temari te mostro todas la hoja que venían en la carpeta ósea que sabes que ella es ambu en Amegakure y también posee un Kekkei genkai.

Temari- kankuro mira lo que has hecho eso era privado gaara no tenia porque enterarse.

Gaara- eso es cierto.

Temari y kankuro- si…

Temari- mira hay vienen son solo 2 personas

Kankuro la más pequeña tiene que ser ella.

Una vez en la entrada de la aldea.

Gaara- hola soy el kazekage gaara bienvenidos, y ellos son mi hermanos temari y kankuro.

Okazaki- hola kazekage-sama espero poder llevarnos bien entre aldeas. Y la con capa es mi hija Ryuzetsu.

Ryu- un gusto kazekage-sama. En ese momento la joven se quito la capa y dejo ver un hermoso cabello rubio y brillosos ojos azules y en su frente la banda de Amegakure.

Kankuro- valla gaara es un suertudo mas belleza que le toco.

Temari- cállate kankuro eres un idiota.

Gaara quedo mirando a la joven de complexión delgada, no le quedo más que invitarlos a entrar en la villa.

**_Temari- gaara toma la de la mano_**

Gaara hiso caso a su hermana y le dio la mano a Ryuzetsu. La joven miro a gaara

Ryu- kazekage-sama no cree que es muy rápido?

Gaara- no me digas kazekage dime solo gaara.

Ryu- está bien gaara, gaara porque me eligió a mi si cuando mi padre envió la carpeta no puso foto.

Gaara- para mejorar relaciones con Amegakure solo eso.

Ryu- entonces tengo que dejar de pensar de que se casara conmigo por amor, solo se casara por deber

_**Temari-(gaara que haces estas asiendo una tontería dile que.**_

Gaara- pero con el pasar del tiempo me puedo enamorar.

Ryu- de verdad. Yo pensé que era distinto a como parecía, un hombre sin sentimientos y malo, pero me está demostrando lo contrario.

Ryuzetsu se lanzo a los fuertes brazos de gaara y lo abrazo y le acaricio el cabello y le dijo

Ryu- eres muy lindo gaara. Para después darle un besito en la mejilla y despedirse.

Temari- valla gaara eso te dejo helado

Gaara- temari esto que estoy sintiendo, mi corazón no deja de latir y siento una felicidad muy grande en mi. Qué es eso?

Temari- eso gaara. Eso es amor te estás enamorando de ryuzetsu.

Gaara- pero ella solo lo está asiendo por su deber no porque quiere hacerlo ella jamás se enamorara de mi.

Temari- porque no se lo preguntas tu mismo creo que ya no necesitas el jutsu de mente.

Una vez decidido gaara a expresar sus sentimientos a ryuzetsu fue a donde se hospedaba ryuzetsu, entro a su cuarto entro por la venta en silencio, vio a una ryuzetsu en el piso llorando desconsolada mente en el suelo.

Gaara- ryuzetsu estas bien.

Gaara se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo.

Gaara- que te sucede

Ryu- solo es que extraño mi aldea no estoy acostumbrada a una aldea tan seca como suna

Gaara- se que Amegakure es muy distinta a suna pero te acostumbraras y lo demás estás conmigo y yo estoy contigo ryuzetsu me tienes a mí. Y yo… yo te… ryuzetsu yo te amo.

Ryuzetsu quedo con los ojos como plato el mismísimo kazekage le dijo que la amaba. Ryuzetsu se separo de él y lo miro esos ojos aguamarina tan hermosos que tiene gaara, le acaricio el rojizo cabello, con la mano desocupada le toco el tatuaje que dice amor. Y le dijo.

Ryu- yo también te amo gaara.

Ella se acerco mas a gaara y lo besos, fue un beso mágico lleno se amor. Cuando se separaron gaara se dio cuenta de que ella todavía lloraba, gaara le seco las lágrimas.

Gaara- desde ahora eres la novia del kazekage.

Ryu- está bien kazekage. Y le regalo una sonrisa.

1 mese después

Ya era la boda del kage gaara. El todavía recordaba cómo empezó todo se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba a ryuzetsu y hoy un día muy especial para él, para la villa. Era el festival de la arena y el contraía matrimonio con ryuzetsu. Quien los casaría seria un miembro del consejo de suna.

- kazekage. Sabaku no gaara acepta a Okazaki ryuzetsu como su legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

Gaara- si acepto

- Okazaki ryuzetsu acepta a al kazekage sabaku no gaara como su legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo.

Ryu- si acepto.

- por el poder que me confiere el poder del consejo de sunagakure los de claro marido y mujer. Kazekage-sama puede besar a la novia.

Gaara se acerco a su esposa y la acaricio la cara y la beso muy tiernamente.

Y a si fue como a veces el amor escogido puede ser bueno.


End file.
